No me amas
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Le miró y era él, por fuera era él, pero por dentro era Nagato, y si bien aquello en un principio no le pareció un error ahora lo era. ¿A quién amaba? No lo sabía, no podía decirlo porque tenía miedo de volver a perder algo y quedarse eternamente vacía.


**Siempre me encantó esta pareja y hoy no sé por qué decidí leer algo sobre ellos, y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, que hay muy pocos fics de ellos... se me rompió el corazón, pero decidí aportar este breve one-shot y demostrar que merece la pena escribir sobre estos dos. No es gran cosa, lo sé, pero creo que se deja leer,¿no?**

**Espero que os guste mi pequeña aportación de esta pareja y sobre todo que me lo hagáis saber. **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura, ya sabéis, criticas, alabanzas(XD) etc. son recibidas! ;) **

**SALUDOS&BESOS **

* * *

_**NO ME AMAS**_

-Tú no me amas Konan, amas a Yahiko y yo no soy él.

Intentó alegar algo en su defensa pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pero resonando con fuerza en su cabeza.

Le miró y era él, por fuera era él, pero por dentro era Nagato, y si bien aquello en un principio no le pareció un error ahora lo era.

¿A quién amaba? No lo sabía, no podía decirlo porque tenía miedo de volver a perder algo y quedarse eternamente vacía.

Pain pasó por su lado rozándola levemente, pero no se digno a mirarla o a tocarla, y ella entristeció un poco más.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que compartían todo, que eran más de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero ahora volvía al punto de partida y no le gustaba, porque ahora él la obligaba a cuestionarse lo que no quería saber.

Amaba a Yahiko eso era incuestionable, pero aunque todos los días al despertar observara su bello perfil sabía que no estaba dentro. Amaba a Nagato, pero aunque todos los días tuviera que lidiar con esa personalidad que la hacía brillar no era realmente él por fuera.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho para ser arrancada de su cara por la manga de su tunica, no quería ser débil delante de él, no podía tolerarlo. Sentía sus orbes clavados en su nuca ansiando una contestación que ella debía darle pero que no poseía.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho que la hacía respirar con dificultad, sabía que debía contestar y que dijera lo que dijera, Pain nunca la dejaría sola, pero algo se rompería entre ellos.

- No tengas miedo Konan, no puedes destrozarme.

"_Mentiroso, patético mentiroso_" resonó con fuerza en su mente. Le conocía tan bien que sabía que debajo de esa cruel frialdad estaba el corazón más puro de todos, y ella podía destruirlo con una frase.

Se giró hacía él y se topó con lo único en su aspecto físico que le diferenciaba de Yahiko, sus ojos, esas esferas moradas bañadas por círculos que lo hacían más único de lo que era.

Rogaba porque aún callando la entendiera, que se compadeciera de la situación y la besara como muchas otras veces y olvidaran lo que ella pudiera sentir, porque de todos modos ya le necesitaba, pero no, Pain no pararía hasta obtener lo que buscaba aunque fuera una derrota.

Se acercó hasta él y fue depositando besos sobre su cara mientras sus lágrimas caían, después se centró en sus labios y los besó desesperada, pero no correspondían, estaban inmóviles ante la petición de Konan. Apoyó abatida su cabeza sobre el pecho de Pain, no soportaba ese sentimiento de culpa en su interior, ni ese rechazo que ahora él le procesaba.

- Yo os amo… eso debe ser suficiente.

Pain agarró sus hombros y lentamente la separó de él aunque ella se negara a hacerlo. La escudriño con la mirada para ver su expresión lánguida, algo se removió en su interior, pero no iba a ceder porque quería saber a quién amaba de los dos, porque si durante el ultimo año el había estado haciendo el idiota, aumentando sus profundos sentimientos hacía ella, era hora de parar.

- No Konan, no lo es.

Rogaba a todos los dioses que Pain detuviera esa tortura que no parecía llegar a su fin pero sus suplicas no surtían efecto y se veía obligada hablar.

- Tienes razón, no lo es. ¡No os amo a ninguno de los dos!

Las últimas palabras las gritó, en un grito consumido por la rabia y la impotencia que albergaba en ese momento. Pain se quedó estático y confundido ante la situación, quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella.

Caminó hacía ella con una mano en alto para acariciarla pero ella la apartó de un fuerte manotazo, esta vez ella le rechazaba.

-No amo Nagato ni amo a Yahiko…

Sus ojos color ámbar se fijaron en la expresión ausente de Pain que intentaba procesar aquellas palabras. No entendía lo que ella quería decir.

- Konan yo…

-¡Cállate! ¿Sabes a quién amo?

Tragó en seco, realmente no sabía lo que iba a escuchar, y ahora que al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a decirlo se arrepentía de haber empezado la batalla, pero él no era un cobarde y no iba a retroceder, le plantaría cara a la cruda tempestad que parecía avecinarse. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso su careta de frialdad como si nada le perturbara.

- ¿A quién amas?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- A Pain. No amo ni a Nagato ni a Yahiko, yo amo a Pain.

Se perdió en los ojos de Konan, con esas sinceras palabras corriendo através de su cabeza haciendo mella en su corazón. Sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía y se acercó seguro a ella que mostraba el mismo porte alegre y vivaz que él.

Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla y se reprochó mentalmente haberla hecho sufrir, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y saboreó su suspiro antes de apoderarse de aquel jugoso manjar que le incitaba a perderse en el mundo que más deseaba, en ella.


End file.
